


What's One More Time?

by BigGleeFanatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jake Dillinger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Top Michael Mell, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic
Summary: Michael has no idea when this started. He doesn't even know what, "This" is. All he knows is that Jake Dillinger is in his house and how this night will end.





	What's One More Time?

Michael had no idea when this thing they had started. Though if he had to guess, it would be that one time Jake pushed him up against the wall in the locker room. Michael tried to ask him what he was doing and Jake simply kissed him. It wasn’t rough yet it wasn’t soft either. To Michael, it seemed confused and rushed. It ended almost as soon as it had started, leaving nothing behind but uncertain feelings and lightheadedness. There was a week filled with awkward silence after the incident, by Friday Jake told him to keep it between them.

  
That was not the end of it, whatever ‘it’ was anyhow. If it were, Michael would not be where he is now.   
Michael would not have his clothes thrown sporadically across his basement floor. He would not have Jake Dillinger's hands in his hair as he gave him rough kisses that leave him breathless. Nor would he have those same lips pressed against his jawline, sucking desperately on his skin. Leaving behind evidence that he was there, only to be asked for them to be hidden when the tension was not as heavy. Yet here he is, with the schools most popular boy under him.

“Mikey, please.” He gasps as he grabs onto Michael's shoulders. Michael shook his head as he leans into yet another kiss. This time he bites the taller boys lip before shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth. Jake responds with a deep moan, his body shaking a little as Michael forces submission onto the other. Jake soon responds and stops the fight all together as he melts into him. Michael pulls away and smiles at the boy under him. He pushes Jake into the mattress and scans him over. He memorized all the lines and folds in the seemingly perfect boy's body. Michael traces every scar and mole with his eyes, then his fingers.

  
“Don’t” Jake mumbled, only for Michael to make a disapproving noise.

  
“You don’t want me to stop.” He said instantly, his words sounded as though he was speaking an undeniable truth. If Jake were being honest, he was. Michael knew this, which is why he went back and kissed every single bruise, scar, and mole. His lips left behind secret words of love and adoration. Even though he knows Jake will pretend the next day that he doesn’t know him. That he doesn’t come over every Wednesday night and begs him to take him back for one last night. As though Michael doesn’t wish that he would come again the night after that.

Michael doesn’t think about this. What he does do is continue to kiss Jakes body until he reaches the boys hip. He then grabs onto them as Jake’s fingers return to his hair. Gripping onto the strands as though they were his lifeline. Michael bites onto the boys hip and sucks the skin desperately. Leaving a bruise behind and moving onto another spot. He does this until Jake pulls him away. The boy is whining, desperate for Michael to stop and move on. Michael doesn’t want to stop. He wants the boy to admit that he is his and that he won’t be going anywhere.

“Please.” Jake says, his voice is hoarse. Michael complies and slowly pulls the boy's briefs down. He pays no attention to the other's hard member. Instead, he moves onto the boy's thighs. He kisses the stretch marks and the remaining cellulite on the inner part of the boy's thighs. Jake whined in displeasure but didn’t push Michael away. He kept still as he watched the Filipino boys kissed his thighs. Once Michael was sure that both thighs had been properly loved he moved his attention to the part Jake wanted attention on. He sighed a bit and looked at Jake's face. The boy’s cheeks were a light shade of pink that was barely noticeable in the basement lighting. He was balancing himself on his elbows and looked out of breath. However, that didn’t mask the look of want and need in his eyes. His pupils were blown and his face was twisted with a look of lust. For this moment, Michael almost forgot that the boy would be leaving him when he came out of his afterglow. That he would spend the night alone once again.

  
“What do you want baby?” Michael asked him. Jake gave him a confused look before snapping back into whatever role he was playing.

  
“I want you to fuck me.” He said, he sounded uncertain though the words were a statement. Michael nodded and stood up to grab the lube and condoms. He quickly pulled off his briefs as he searched for the items and once they were found he rolled on his own condom and uncapped the lube.

  
“Are you sure?” Michael asked the boy, who nodded as a response. Michael gulped a bit before kneeling back down on the mattress. He instructed Jake to get on his knees, as this would be easier on him if he did. Jake listened without any hesitation and turned away from Michael.

  
Michael then poured some lube onto his index finger and began to circle the boy’s hole. Slowly at first and after a few seconds he gently pushed in his finger. Gradually he added more lube and more fingers as he gently opened the boy up. Jake didn’t push himself against Michael, nor did he beg him to go faster. Instead, he let out soft whines and louder moans when Michael did something he particularly liked. Once Michael was three fingers in and was about to move onto four Jake asked him to fuck him. His voice was needy and Michael couldn’t tell him no.

No, Michel listened to him and gently pushed himself into the boy seconds after he pulled his fingers out. Jake would let out desperate whines and begged him to go faster. Michael let himself enjoy the moment. He didn’t go fast and he knew Jake preferred it this way. Both boys liked it dragged out for as long as they could. Which is why Michael purposely avoided the boys prostate when he could. He didn’t allow himself the work Jake’s cock as he moved slowly in and out of his hole. Jake didn’t touch himself either as Michael fucked him. Neither boy wanted it to end, yet neither would say so. Both boys were disappointed when Jake came first and Michael came soon after.   
Still, neither boy said anything as they laid together on the worn mattress. Michael forced himself to not pull Jake closer to him after he pulled out. He did, however, toss the condom as soon as he could. Jake, on the other hand, laid still on the mattress and watched Michael as he began their weekly ritual.

  
Michael would grab a spare change of clothes for Jake and a box of baby wipes. He would then help Jake clean up by wiping him down. Once Jake no longer had any sweat or fluid on him he would rub some lotion on the boy, making sure to pay special attention to any sore spots. Once Michael was sure Jake was okay physically he helped him into the clothes, promising to wash the ones he left behind. Jake would thank him and lay back down. Michael would fight the urge to lay with him, just this one time.

  
Jake would leave a few minutes after this, and Michael would grab his hand. He would look at Jake with desperation as he tried to show the boy how much he wanted him to stay with this one touch.

  
“Please.” Michael would whisper to the boy. Jake would never look back at him and would shake his head.

  
“I can’t, someone could see.” He would respond.

  
“Just this once.” Michael says and Jake sighs. He doesn’t look back as he pulls his hand away.

  
“It doesn’t mean anything.” He says before walking back upstairs. Not making a sound, and Michael sometimes hopes he decides to come back. All hope is lost when he hears the engine of the boys truck. It is now when silent tears roll down Michael’s face.

  
“It does to me.” Michael whispers as he walks back upstairs, with Jake’s clothes in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my Kinktober series of one-shots. However, the sex in this is not all that explicit and I have another idea for it. However, I still wanted to post this. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
